Problem: Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{8 e^{13\pi i / 12}}{2}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Answer: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $8 e^{13\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{13}{12}\pi$ and radius 8. The second number ( $2$ ) has angle $0\pi$ and radius 2. The radius of the result will be $\frac{8}{2}$ , which is 4. The angle of the result is $\frac{13}{12}\pi - 0\pi = \frac{13}{12}\pi$ The radius of the result is $4$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{13}{12}\pi$.